Cinta Pertama Fang
by LynzKZ
Summary: Cinta pertama Fang? Siapakah gadis misteri itu? Misteri akan tetap menjadi misteri, hanya diri Fang sahaja yang tahu... hehehee
1. Cinta

**Ini saja-saja buat sebab kepala author tengah tak betul xD hahahahaaaa~**

 **enjoy and maaf kalau ada salah silap.. puisi dekat bawah, bukan author punya but ada orang bagi author gunakan :)**

* * *

Matamu begitu mempesona

Senyumanmu begitu menggoda

Gelak tawamu bagaikan muzik di telinga saya

Tangisanmu bagaikan mimpi ngeriku

Tiap tiap hari ku bayangkan wajahmu

Tiap tiap malam ku termimpi mimpikan dirimu

Sehari tanpamu membuatkan jiwaku menangis

Jiwaku berkobar-kobar apabila namaku disebut pada bibirmu

Sejak hadirnya dirimu dalam hidupku

Hidupku terus penuh dengan keriangan

Ku sering bertanyakan pada diri

Adakah ini yang dinamakan Cinta Pada Pandang Pertama

Pada masa ku menatap wajahmu terpancar

keindahan cinta yang tersirat

Disetiap tatapan matamu yang membuat degupan jantung ku bergemuruh

mengetarkan ketenangan dalam jiwa

Menderaskan aliran darah dalam nadi

menghanyutkan semua perasaan gejolak yang ada dalam hati

Lotaran senyuman manis yang kau berikan

seakan membuka setitik harapan tentang rasa cinta

Rasa gelisah dalam fikiran sentiasa membayangi akan pancaran sinar cinta yang kau tebarkan kedalam hati dan perasaanku

Mungkinkah ini suatu petanda, akan rasa cinta pada pandangan pertama

Boboiboy dan Gopal ketawa terbahak-bahak apabila dia terbaca sebuah puisi yang tertulis di dalam buku Fang. Mereka tidak sangka si panas baran boleh menulis sebuah puisi yang begitu indah dan menusuk kalbu sekali. Adakah ini cinta pandang pertama Fang? Tapi siapakah gadis malang itu? fikir mereka berdua

"Kau tak rasa salah ke kita baca buku dia ni?" tanya Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba

"Alah, salah ke tak salah ke.. sudah buku terbuka macam itu sahaja dekat atas meja dia. Jadi, bukan salah kita. Salah dia sebab tak simpan buku ni" Gopal membaca balik puisi cinta itu dan dia menahan ketawa dia "Tak sangka pula kawan aku seorang lagi ni sudah dilamun cinta"

"Errmmm.. biarkanlah dia. Kitakan sudah masuk alam remaja. Dengan siapa dia nak bercinta, suka hati dialah"

"Tapi kau tak nak tahu ke siapa gadis malang tu?"

"Malas aku" jawab Boboiboy "Panas baran pun dia tu, ada juga perasaan cinta dia. Kalau abang dia tahu, mesti kena kejar punya" Boboiboy mengambil buku itu dari tangan Gopal. Dia terus simpan buku tersebut di dalam beg sekolah Fang supaya orang lain tidak membaca puisi cinta itu

"Ala, baru aku nak baca lagi sekali"

"Kau nak bagi dia mengamuk ke?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia. Gopal tersengih kepada kawan dia "Kalau kau tak nak, baik kau senyap sahaja tentang puisi tu"

"Hmm.. yelah" Gopal terus kembali ke tempat asalnya

"OHHHH! KORANG BACA PUISI AKU YEAA!" Fang muncul di muka pintu kelas tingkatan 5 Jaya

"Aik, macam mana kau tahu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Senang aje, aku biarkan buku tu terbuka dan tunggu siapa yang suka menyibuk baca buku orang lain! JADI MEMANG KORANG BERDUA LAH YEAA! SUKA SANGAT SIBUK DALAM HAL AKU!" Fang menghentak-hentak masuk ke dalam kelas dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia "Nahas korang nanti"

"Hmmm... boleh pulak macam tu tapi kalau tak kita orang sibuk dalam hal kau. Apasal kau tak simpan aje buku kau tu?"

"Suka hati akulah, sibuk apasal" Fang terus duduk di tempatnya sambil bermasam muka

"Wei Fang, siapa gadis yang telah menawan hati kau tu?" tanya Gopal sambil usik-usik bahu Fang "Tak sangka pula, kau ni pandai bercinta yea"

"Apasal? Tak boleh ke kalau aku bercinta?"

"Boleh aje, Fang" kata Boboiboy "Tapi.. siapa gadis tu? Entah-entah bukan manusia... entah-entah donut lobak merah kau tu"

"BETUL TU! DONUT LOBAK MERAH ADALAH CINTA PERTAMA AKU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Boboiboy dan Gopal sabar sahaja dengan sikap Fang yang tak habis-habis dengan donut lobak merah. Mereka sudah mula malas layan karenah Fang dan donut lobak merahnya. Jadi mereka biarkan Fang berangan dengan donut lobak merah tetapi sebenarnya, hati Fang sudah terpaut dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang dia sudah lama berkawan tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak berani mengata apa-apa kepada gadis itu. Dia hanya pendamkan perasaan dia dan teruskan persahabatan dia dengan gadis itu. Fang tersenyum apabila dia melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gelak ketawa yang dia suka mendengarnya. Lalu gadis itu melihat Fang dan terus berikan senyuman manis kepadanya. Fang membalas senyuman itu

"Alangkah indahnya kalau aku dapat mengatakan aku cinta kepada dia tapi apa boleh buat, aku takut dia hanya anggap aku sebagai kawan sahaja" bisik Fang sambil memerhatikan gadis itu berborak mesra dengan kawan-kawannya. Pada masa yang sama, dia tidak tahu sebenarnya gadis itu meminati diri dia juga. Jadi, sampai bila mereka mahu sembunyikan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan siapakah gadis yang Fang cintai itu? Adakah gadis itu rapat dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal? atau gadis itu antara salah seorang kawan baik Fang sendiri iaitu Yaya dan Ying? atau gadis lain. Fang tidak memerhatikan gadis itu begitu lama kerana dia tidak mahu dua kawan baik lelakinya tahu siapakah gadis itu. Dia teruskan tersenyum seorang diri melihat sambil melihat luar tingkap. Burung-burung di atas bumbung sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi seperti dia tahu isi hati Fang yang sebenarnya. Fang turut nyanyi bersama tetapi di dalam hatinya. Dia terbayangkan diri dia mengucapkan kata-kata cinta kepada gadis itu

"Takpelah, asalkan kau dan aku akan menjadi sahabat baik selama-lamanya"

siapakah gadis itu? just use your imagination xD


	2. Lily

**Welcome semua.. so author decided untuk panjangkan cerita ini :3**

 **kepada readers yang baru baca.. why ada watak oc seperti Lily or Bella dalam fanfic ini.. ini kerana watak-watak oc itu adalah dari fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik**

 **Kalau nak mengenali mereka lebih dekat, bacalah dekat sana :) nanti kamu akan faham juga sifat mereka berdua~**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan juga meneka siapakah gadis misteri itu xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Lily

Loceng sekolah sudah berdering dengan nyaring sekali. Fang adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas tingakatan 5 Jaya, dia terburu-buru untuk pergi ke kedai donut yang terletak di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak mahu terlewat untuk pergi ke kedai donut tersebut kerana dia ada temu janji dengan gadis yang dia meminati. Boboiboy dan Gopal asyik memerhatikan tingkah laku Fang yang begitu pelik sekali. Jadi mereka mengekori dia dari belakang. Dari kawasan sekolah sehinggalah ke luar sekolah tetapi seseorang telah pun memanggil mereka berdua. Mereka terpaksa pusing kebelakang. Nampaknya, rancangan mereka untuk mengekori Fang, tidak berjaya

"Hah! Ini pun dia dua anak murid kebenaran"

"Cikgu Papa nak apa?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa sedikit kecewa kerana tidak dapat mengekori Fang

"Saya nak bagi balik buku latihan matematik dekat kamu berdua. Cikgu sudah memeriksa jawapan kebenaran kamu tapi malangnya, kamu berdua memang begitu lemah sekali dalam mata pelajaran matematik. Jadi, kamu hendak mengadakan kelas tambahan untuk anak-anak murid kebenaran yang lemah di dalam matematik"

"Ala cikgu, boleh aje orang lain ajar kami kan. Lagipun cikgu mesti ada benda lain nak buat kan kan kan kan" Gopal tersengih kepada cikgu Papa Zola

"Isk isk isk.. banyak alasan pulak kamu ni. Kamu nampak rotan keinsafan ni?" Gopal angguk "Bagus bagus.. kalau kamu tak nak cikgu ajar, CIKGU AKAN SURUH KAIZO SAHAJA YANG AKAN MENGAJAR KAMU MATEMATIK!"

"ERKKK!" Terkejut Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Hah! Siapa suruh tolak tawaran cikgu untuk mengajar kamu, sekarang rasakan dendaan daripada cikgu Kaizo!" Boboiboy dan Gopal menelan ludah sebab Kaizo ajar lebih teruk daripada itu, siap ada latihan tempur versi matematik "Jadi, cikgu balik rumah dulu dan semoga kamu berdua tidak lemah lagi di dalam mata pelajaran matematik. Cikgu akan serah kamu berdua kepada Kaizo selepas ini" Cikgu Papa tinggalkan anak-anak muridnya yang sedang berdiri kaku seperti tiang. Boboiboy sedarkan diri dia balik

"Wei Gopal, yang kau pergi bagi alasan dekat cikgu Papa kenapa? Sekarang abang Kaizo pula kena ajar kita orang"

"Hmmm... yelah, aku punya pasal lah" Gopal berjalan secara perlahan kerana hati dia sungguh sedih "Apalah nasib aku ni, memang begitu malang sekali"

"Sudahlah tu Gopal. Salah kau ke, bukan salah kau ke.. yang penting sekarang ni, kita kena belajar dan ulangkaji matematik dengan abang Kaizo"

"Senanglah kau kata begitu. Aku dari dulu sampai sekarang, menggigil aku bila dia mengajar"

"Itu sebab kau takut sangat dengan suara garang dia" Boboiboy pegang bahu Gopal "Jomlah kita balik, rancangan kita nak menghendap Fang pun tak menjadi"

"Kau rasa.. siapa gadis misteri itu? Orang yang kita kenal ke?" Gopal cuba bayangkan Fang dengan kawan-kawan perempuannya. Mesti kelakar melihat Fang berkelakuan romantik. Gopal tergelak sedikit "Wei wei, cuba kau bayangkan kalau Fang dengan Lily. Mesti huru hara jadinya"

"Memang huru hara pun tapi Lily tu kan tua sedikit daripada kita orang dan gadis misteri mesti sebaya dengan kita kan. Tak mungkinlah si Lily tu"

"Kau ni Boboiboy, bayangkan ajelah Lily tu sama sekolah, sama kelas dan sebaya dengan kita" Lalu mereka berdua bayangkan Fang dan Lily bersama

* * *

 _"KAMU BERDUA NI! SUKA SANGAT BUAT AKU PENING KEPALA! SUDAH! KELUAR DARI RUMAH NI!" Kaizo menghalau Fang dan Lily keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka berdua berlari lintang pukang kerana takut sangat suara garang Kaizo "Macam manalah adik aku boleh ada hati dekat si pelik tu.. pelik pelik, memang kepelikan betul" Kaizo menutup hempas pintu rumah dan terus ke dapur untuk membuat teh hijau supaya diri dia tenang_

 _Fang dan Lily pula berlari ke bandar dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di tepi kedai kek "Aduh, itulah kau. Siapa suruh kacau abang aku tadi"_

 _"Ala, Lily cuma nak tengok reaksi dia aje tadi tapi landak pun ikut Lily jugakan, kacau dia tengah tidur"_

 _"Betul juga... hehehehee..." Mereka berdua terus masuk ke dalam kedai kek untuk membeli ataupun melihat sahaja kek yang ada di dalam kedai tersebut "Wei Lily, kau nak tak kek pisang tu?" Fang tunjuk kek pisang yang berbentuk bulat dan atasnya ada cream chocolate. Kek pisang itu tersimpan di dalam sebuah peti untuk menyimpan kek-kek yang lain juga. Mata Lily terbulat besar melihat kek pisang itu_

 _"WUUU! NAK NAK NAK! Lepas tu boleh aku letak cream chocolate dekat muka abang Kaizo" Lily tergelak nakal di situ. Tak dapat bayangkan macam mana kemarahan Kaizo nanti "Mesti kena kejar dengan pedang tenaga dia tu"_

 _"Kau dari dulu sampai sekarang, suka sangat kacau abang aku tu"_

 _"Heheheee... Lily sudah terbiasa untuk mengacau kehidupan dia yang begitu tenang itu! Ala, landak pun suka buat dia naik stress kan dengan kenakalan landak. Aku rasa, mesti setiap waktu, setiap saat, setiap detik.. mesti dia asyik minum teh hijau aje.. lepas tu dia akan cakap.. ketenangan" Lily buat suara ala-ala Kaizo_

 _"Nampaknya, kita berdua ni memang suka huru harakan kehidupan dia. Apalah nasib abang aku tu.. heheheee... siapa suruh tak kahwin lagi! PADAN MUKA ABANG AKU! HAHAAHAAAAA-" Lily sumbat kek lobak merah di dalam mulut Fang_

 _"Macam mana, sedap tak?" tanya Lily sambil melihat Fang menelan kek lobak merah itu_

 _"Sedap juga.. hah! Kau belikan aku kek lobak merah, aku belikan kau kek pisang!"_

 _"IDEA YANG BAGUS! Bestnya aku dapat boyfriend yang the best lagi the best diantara yang the best dekat dunia ni!" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Fang melakukan gaya cool dia "Selepas sahaja Boboiboy menolak cinta ku, akhirnya landak berjaya memujuk hati ku! dan aku terpikat dengan kebaikan landak walaupun suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Lily berdrama di situ dan Fang pergi membayar kek pisang Lily "Sampai sekarang Lily rasa sangat bahagia setiap kali landak ada bersama dengan Lily. Terima kasih landak kerana mengubati hati ku yang telah dilukai oleh Boboiboy. Selamat tinggal Boboiboy ku dari peminat setia mu"_

 _"Errr... kau sudah habis berdrama dekat situ?"_

 _"Sudahh!" Lily terus kembali ceria "Kejap yea, bagi Lily bayar kek lobak merah tu khas untuk landak ku yang penuh bergaya!"_

 _Selepas sahaja Lily selesai membayar kek lobak merah, mereka terus ke taman permainan untuk makan kek mereka tapi kek pisang Lily terlampau besar. Dia terpaksa memotong sikit dan suap ke dalam mulut Fang_

 _"Lily sebenarnya, tak sangka pulak selama ni landak jatuh hati dekat Lily"_

 _"Sebab bagi aku, kau terlampau unik. Memang rugi Boboiboy tolak cinta kau. Tak tahu lah kenapa Boboiboy tidak melihat kau seperti aku melihat kau sekarang ni. Perkara pelik-pelik yang kau selalu buat, selalu hiburkan hati aku tapi kadang-kadang tu adalah juga buat aku marah. Kek pisang yang lebihan ni nanti, kau bawak lah balik rumah"_

 _"Tak pun, aku bahagikan separuh kek pisang untuk kau dan separuh kek lobak merah untuk aku" Fang angguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka bergelak ketawa di taman permainan sambil ceritakan kisah mereka dulu-dulu_

 _"Landak, kau rasa abang kau sudah kembali tenang ke dekat rumah?"_

 _"Entahlah... mungkin dah kot tapi mungkin dia sudah ke kapal angkasa dia tu. Abang aku dan latihan tempur memang tak boleh dipisahkan. Kau nak pergi kacau dia ke?"_

 _"Takdelah, aku cuma tanya aje" Lily tersenyum sendiri dan selepas itu, senyuman dia bertukar menjadi nakal "LANDAKKKKKKKK!" Dia menjerit dekat telinga Fang dan terus selerakkan rambut Fang_

 _"WOI! YANG KAU PERGI JERIT DEKAT TELINGA AKU APAHAL?" Lily sudah pun larikan diri dengan kek pisang dia "MANA KAU NAK LARI HAH!"_

 _"Landak kejarlah Lily sampai dapat!"_

 _"Malas aku" bisik Fang sambil berjalan, dia tersenyum bersendirian. Entah apa lagi Lily akan buat hal dekat dia tapi dia terima sahajalah dengan kepelikan dia itu_

* * *

"Hmmm... sesuai ke dua orang tu? Macam tak sesuai aje aku rasa" tanya Gopal selepas sahaja habis bayangkan Fang dan Lily bersama

"Entahlah tapi aku rasa, Lily tak kan pergi dekat si Fang tu.. yelah, dia kan peminat setia aku dari dulu sampai sekarang"

"Bila kau akan terima dia?" tanya Gopal dengan nada sindiran

"Isk kau ni, aku hanya anggap dia sebagai kawan ajelah"

"Yelah tu.. entah-entah, dalam diam, kau macam si Fang tu" Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sahaja kepada Gopal "Hah! Betul lah tu, kau ada hati dekat dia kan kan kan" Boboiboy tidak menjawab, dia hanya teruskan berjalan sambil memandang langit biru "Bagitahulah aku Boboiboy! bagitahulah dekat kawan terbaik kau ni" merayu-rayu Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Hahahahaa.. kalau kau nak tahu, kau kena tunggu sampai dapat tahu siapa gadis misteri yang terpahat di hati Fang" Gopal terus bermasam muka

"Hmm.. yelah. Aku tunggulah. Esok aku dan kau akan siasat lagi, siapakah gadis misteri itu"

"Jomlah kita balik, Tok Aba tengah tunggu aku dekat kedai tu" Mereka berdua terus ke kedai Tok Aba dan manakala si Fang, dia sudah berada di kedai donut bersama gadis yang dia sudah lama suka. Mereka bergelak ketawa di situ sambil menikmati makanan donut di kedai tersebut

to be continued...

* * *

 **Heeheheeheeee... kita main teka teki pulak yea xD ahahahaaa~ so, siapa next person Boboiboy dan Gopal akan bayangkan.. bella? yaya? ying? atau watak baru.. tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti**

 **maaf kalau rasa tak best**

 **-Sayonara-**


	3. Ying

**Welcome back ahli teka teki ku xD hahahaaa!**

 **Baiklah, author akan menjawab soalan azuki, fanfic ini adalah kesinambungan dari chapter Gadis Misteri, fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik musim ke 2**

 **Rasa macam tak misteri aje but still xD manalah tahu.. tiba-tiba jadi lain.. hahahahaaa!**

 **Anyway, terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review :3 btw, setiap chapter di fanfic ni memang pendek~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ying

Waktu rehat hampir tamat, Boboiboy dan Gopal berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil makan keropok lekor mereka. Gopal yang terlalu asyik sangat makan, dia tidak terserempak dengan Fang dan Ying sedang keluar dari perpuskataan bersama sambil mengangkat buku. Bahu Boboiboy menolak-nolak sedikit bahu Gopal untuk menunjuk Fang dan Ying yang sedang berjalan ke arah makmal sekolah

"Wei wei, cuba kau tengok tu" Gopal melihat apa yang Boboiboy cuba tunjukkan

"Itu ke gadis misteri yang terpahat di hati Fang?"

"Entahlah Gopal tapi kalau dia dengan Ying... hmmm.. oklah kot" Mereka berhenti berjalan seketika dan melihat ke mana mereka ingin pergi. Selepas itu mereka ternampak Yaya pula keluar dari perpuskataan sambil mengangkat buku. Yaya memanggil kedua rakan dia dan terus mereka berhenti untuk menunggu Yaya supaya mereka dapat berjalan bersama. Selepas itu, mereka bertiga berjalan ke kelas mereka

"Hmm.. entah-entah bukan Ying" kata Gopal yang masih lagi makan keropok lekor dia

"Kalau bukan.. siapa? Yaya ke?" Boboiboy melihat Fang bergelak mesra bersama Yaya dan Ying hanya tersenyum sahaja. Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul Bella menyibuk sekali dan menganggu mereka bertiga. Fang terus bermasam muka dengan Bella. Selamat tiada bergaduh dari Fang dan Bella tetapi ada sedikit senyuman terukir di wajah Bella "Mesti si Bella yang terpahat dekat hati Fang" Boboiboy masih tertanya-tanya, siapa gadis misteri diantara mereka bertiga. Ying? Yaya? Bella? "Tapi kalau Bella, apasal Fang tak terima aje dia dari dulu lagi. Bella kan sudah lama suka dekat Fang masa dari sekolah rendah lagi... mungkin hati dia telah buka untuk menerima cinta Bella atau dia memang takde hati dekat Bella. Hmmm... macam mana kalau gadis misteri itu adalah Yaya? Kau ingat tak masa darjah 6. Masa Fang terminum air cinta tu"

"Ohhhh! itu aku ingat.. tapi siapa dia nak pergi luahkan pada masa tu? masih misteri tentang tu" tanya Gopal

"Hmmm... mungkin Yaya, mungkin Ying tapi bukan Bella. Aku ingat lagi Probe kata dekat aku, cinta tu belum timbul lagi tapi lama-lama akan timbul juga dalam hati dia tu tapi entah-entah cinta tu bukan dekat Yaya atau Ying masa tu sebab lepas dia dah pulih, dia tak ingat siapa.. aduh, pening kepala aku fikirkannya" Boboiboy urut-urut dahi dia

"Sakit pulak kepala aku memikirkannya juga.. tapi cuba kau bayangkan Fang bersama dengan Ying" kata Gopal. Lalu mereka berdua terus bayangkan macam mana kalau Fang bersama dengan Ying

* * *

 _"Pagi-pagi lagi lu sudah bermasam muka, apasal? Bergaduh lagi kaa? atau ada orang buat hal dengan kamu?" tanya Ying pada suatu pagi yang segar dan indah. Ying duduk di sebelah teman lelakinya itu iaitu Fang "Janganlah bermasam muka, aku ada buat sesuatu untuk kamu maaa"_

 _"Kau buat apa untuk aku?" Fang terus tutup buku teks mata pelajaran matematik. Ying keluarkan sebuah bekas makanan di dalam beg sekolahnya dan berikan kepada Fang_

 _"Bukalah" kata Ying sambil tersenyum manis. Fang ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam bekas itu dan terus dia membukanya. Mata dia terbulat besar kerana terlampau gembira_

 _"WAH! DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang mengangkat donut itu dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar sambil melihat donut kegemarannya "Oh kekasih hati ku donut lobak merah"_

 _"Ehem.."_

 _"Heheehee... maaf Ying. Kau tetap nombor satu di hati ku dan donut ini terpaksa beralih ke nombor dua" Fang baru nak gigit, mata dia terus ke arah Ying yang sedang tersenyum itu. Lalu dia berhenti dan bahagikan donut itu kepada dua "Nah, kau ambik lagi separuh"_

 _"Aik, baiknya kamu.. selalunya kau tu kedekut kalau pasal donut lobak merah"_

 _"Sebab kau bukan donut ini khas untuk aku, jadi aku kenalah berkongsi dengan orang yang aku sayang" Fang berikan separuh donut lobak merah kepada Ying_

 _"Terima kasih.. kamu ni memang romantik walaupun panas baran.. suka pula aku" Fang tergelak sedikit sambil gigit donut lobak merah yang tinggal separuh itu "Lupa pulak nak bagitau, nenek aku asyik tanya tentang kamu sahaja. Bila mau datang ke rumah lagi, lu sudah seminggu tak datang rumah kita orang"_

 _"Nenek kau rindukan aku ke?"_

 _"Yolah, dia suka buatkan sup sayur untuk kamu maaa..."_

 _"Heehehe.. lepas sekolah kita pulang sama-sama dan terus ke rumah kau. Aku pun rindu dekat nenek kau juga" Fang tersenyum kepada Ying "Lepas tu kita boleh ulangkaji sama-sama nanti"_

 _"Boleh boleh! Boleh kau ajar aku, lagipun aku suka kau mengajar aku maaa..." Mereka berdua tergelak di situ sambil mereka bertentangan mata "Tak sangka pula aku boleh jatuh hati dengan kau"_

 _"Mestilah, aku kan bergaya yang lebih bergaya dan lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy" Fang buat muka cool dia. Ying menjadi cair melihat gaya cool Fang "Tapi dalam banyak-banyak perempuan, kau juga yang aku pilih"_

 _"Terima kasih Fang" Ying rasa nak peluk Fang tetapi dia menahan diri dia kerana mereka berada di sekolah_

 _"Oh yea, sebelum aku lupa" Fang mengambil beg sekolah dia dan lalu keluarkan sesuatu "Semalam, semasa aku jalan-jalan dengan Rizu dekat bandar. Aku terjumpa badge pin dekat satu kedai ini. Aku teringat dekat kau, terus aku beli tapi ada satu ni boleh tulis nama, jadi aku suruh dia tulis nama aku dan kau" Fang keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan lalu membukanya. Hati Ying tersentuh melihat satu badge pin ada tertulis Fang + Ying_

 _"Aiyooo... budak rambut cacak ni banyak romantik dan terlampau comel sangat" Ying cubit-cubit pipi Fang. Terus Fang bermasam muka dan lalu dia tergelak "Terima kasih Fang!"_

 _"Aku patut terima dekat kau sebab ceriakan kehidupan aku daripada huru harakan kehidupan aku macam si pelik tu"_

 _"Sama-sama" Ying mengambil badge pin yang ada tulis nama itu dan terus dia lekat dekat beg sekolah dia sendiri. Badge pin yang lain, Ying simpan di dalam kotak tersebut dan simpan kotak itu di dalam beg sekolah dia. Mereka bangun sama-sama dari bangku sekolah itu dan berpegang tangan. Mereka terus berjalan ke kelas mereka_

* * *

"Macam sesuai aje dia orang berdua tu tapi ada satu aje..."

"Apa dia Boboiboy?"

"Fang tidak pernah tunjuk minat dia dekat Ying. Selalunya diantara dua orang ni yang dia suka bergaduh dan juga lebih rapat, Bella dan Yaya tapi yang mana satu yang telah menawan hati dia tu?" Mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka tetapi mereka berhenti seketika dan melihat Fang sedang berborak rancak dengan Bella dan Yaya. Faye dan Ying sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu

"Betul jugak cakap kau tapi kalau difikirkan balik.." Mata Gopal melihat Fang dan Yaya "Dia orang berdua, si Fang dan Yaya tu, selalu berkelakuan pelik masa darjah 6 dulu"

"Ha ah, aku pun perasan juga tapi lepas Bella masuk sekolah kita, Fang selalu bergaduh dengan Bella. Lepas tu dia orang tu sekejap baik sekejap bergaduh, sekejap baik sekejap bergaduh lepas tu. Dua-dua tak pernah puas hati tapi Bella selalu cerita apa-apa masalah dia dekat Fang dan Fang pula akan setia mendengar" Boboiboy cuba perhatikan mata Fang, siapa yang melihat sekarang ini tetapi Fang asyik pandang Yaya dan Bella yang berada di depannya" Yaya pulak.. aku pelik dengan dia orang. Kadang-kadang aku perasan dia orang dekat perpuskataan sekolah bersama, baca novel sama-sama. Lagi satu, masa habis pertandingan darjah 6 tu, Yaya merajuk dengan Fang sebab berlagak sangat"

"Hmmm... nampaknya, antara dia orang berdualah yang telah berjaya menawan hati si panas baran tu. Yaya atau Bella, Bella atau Yaya. Aku sebagai detektif Gopal akan selesaikan kes gadis misteri!" Boboiboy tergelak melihat kawan baik dia bergaya seperti seorang detektif

"Dan cikgu Papa Zola akan bertanya kepada kamu berdua.. KENAPA ANAK-ANAK MURID KEBENARAN KU BELUM MASUK KE KELAS LAGI? LOCENG SUDAH BERBUNYI, KAMU BERDUA TAK MASUK KE KELAS LAGI. KAMU NAK KENA ROTAN KEINSAFAN DARI CIKGU KE?"

"ERKKK! CIKGU!" Terkejut mereka berdua apabila melihat cikgu Papa Zola muncul di belakang mereka. Boboiboy dan Gopal terus masuk ke kelas mereka dengan gaya kelam kabut. Cikgu Papa Zola hanya tergelak sahaja melihat gelagat anak muridnya dan lalu dia masuk ke kelas untuk mulakan waktu kelas matematik. Semua pelajar-pelajar tingkatan 5 Jaya, terus kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Fang yang duduk di belakang tepi tingkap, tersenyum bersendirian di dalam kelas apabila teringat paling temu janji dia semalam bersama dengan gadis yang telah menawan hati dia

* * *

 **Yaya or Bella? siapa siapa siapa... hahahaaa... nak clue dia? kalau bagi clue, tak bestlah kan xD so, siapa seterusnya di next chapter? Yaya or Bella**

 **to Lavender - puisi tu ada orang bagi author gunakan :D so credit to her xD**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - cerita ini hanyalah imaginasi author sahaja, dengan siapa author nak pairkan dengan Fang.. itu ikut kesukaan author :P jangan kecam author yea**

 **cik mimpi - abang masih merajuk dengan adik lagi ke? kasihan aku ku cik mimpi, meh akak pujuk abang cik mimpi :3 *peluk peluk cik mimpi***


	4. Bella

**Welcome back my sweet little readers :3 apa khabar semua? ready untuk chapter Bella? YEAHHH!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberikan sokongan kepada author dan juga fanfic ini :3 terima kasih juga kerana memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy xD**

* * *

Bella

"Adeh, malasnya aku nak buat kerja sekolah matematik hari ini" Gopal terus baringkan kepalanya di atas kaunter meja Tok Aba "Wei Boboiboy, mana si Kapten Kaizo? Kata nak ajar kita orang matematik tapi tak sampai-sampai pun dia"

"Kejab lagi sampailah dia tu" Tok Aba pula yang jawabkan "Nah, ambik air ni untuk bagi kau semangat sikit untuk belajar" Tok Aba letak secawan hot chocolate di tepi kepala Gopal

"Entah-entah, abang Kaizo ada benda lain kena uruskan dulu kot"

"Mungkin juga Boboiboy tapi kalau dia tak nak datang pun takpe. Bolehlah aku order makanan tanpa rasa bersalah! hehehee... Tok Aba, bagi-" Muncul Kaizo di depan mata Gopal "Errrrkkkk! Kapten Kaizo bila sampai?"

"Aku baru sahaja sampai. Kau ingat aku tak kan datang ke sini untuk mengajar kau matematik?"

"Heeheheeheee..." Gopal tersengih "Saya ingat Kapten Kaizo sibuk dengan hal lain sahaja"

"Oh.. aku sibuk sebab aku tengah marah Pang dekat rumah, sehingga aku terlupa untuk datang ke sini. Keluarkan buku latihan matematik kamu sekarang juga" Boboiboy dan Gopal keluarkan buku matematik mereka secara senyap. Boboiboy tidak rasa begitu takut tetapi dia nampak Gopal sudah mula menggigil. Dia gelengkan kepala dan hiraukan sahaja Gopal

"Abang Kaizo, Fang ada dekat rumah ke sekarang ni?"

"Hmm... tadi sebelum aku keluar, Fang sudah pun keluar. Dia pergi keluar bersama dengan si Bella tu. Entah ke mana dia orang pergi, aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi aku marah dia tadi bukan sebab dia keluar dengan Bella. Aku marah dia sebab sup lobak merah yang dia buat hari ini kurang memuaskan" Boboiboy dan Gopal menepuk dahi mereka

"Aduh.. ingatkan abang Kaizo marah dia sebab keluar pergi berdating ke apa"

"Dia dan Bella berdating?" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah "KEGILAAN APAKAH ITU?! SEKOLAH BELUM HABIS LAGI, NAK SURUH DIA BERDATING PULAK DAH!"

"Erkk!" terkejut Boboiboy dengan suara garang Kaizo. Gopal sudah rasa nak pengsan "Habis tu, dia keluar dengan Bella sebab apa?"

"Bukan aku sudah cakap ke tadi. AKU TAK TAHU MEREKA PERGI KE MANA! tapi... INI BUKAN MASANYA UNTUK BERBINCANG TENTANG ADIK AKU! BUKA BUKU KAMU SEKARANG!" Boboiboy dan Gopal cepat buka mukasurat kerja sekolah mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi

"Kaizo, jangan terlampau garang sangat"

"Maaf atuk tapi sikap garang saya memang tidak boleh dipisahkan" Kaizo memandang mereka berdua sedang menjawab soalan matematik. Gopal asyik padam sahaja jalan kerja matematik dia "Kau nak aku ajarkan ke?" Gopal tersengih dan lalu angguk "Baiklah, aku akan ajar sekali sahaja. Kalau tak faham juga.. latihan tempur selama 5 jam. Itu baru hukuman ringan, belum yang berat lagi"

"Heehehehee..." Gopal tersengih sambil dengar apa yang Kaizo ajarkan tetapi kepala dia sudah fikirkan benda lain. Dia dan Boboiboy terbayangkan bagaimana kalau Bella itu adalah gadis misteri Fang tapi mereka rasa tak mungkin Bella adalah gadis misteri itu. Lalu mereka terbayangkan Fang dan Bella bersama, sambil itu mereka separuh dengar separuh tak dengar dengan ajaran Kaizo

* * *

 _"HAHAHAAHAAAAA! AKU ADALAH PENGAWAS FANG!"_

 _"DAN AKU BUKAN PENGAWAS BELLA!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Pelajar-pelajar lain hanya gelengkan kepala melihat dua orang yang suka berlagak di mana-mana sahaja, Fang dan Bella berdiri di atas bangku sekolah dengan bersandar antara satu sama lain sambil ketawa besar di situ. Selepas sahaja mereka berdua bersama, terus menjadi menjadi power couple di sekolah. Boleh dikatakan mereka membuat sekolah menjadi huru-hara kerana mereka suka sangat pergi cari pasal dengan orang lain tetapi pelajar lain rasa pelik. Macam mana Fang boleh kekal lagi jadi pengawas walaupun suka sangat buat hal dengan pelajar lain. Hanya Fang dan Bella sahaja yang tahu_

 _"KAMI ADALAH PASUKAN FELLA!"_

 _"Eh kejap" Lalu Fang turun dari bangku sekolah bersama dengan Bella "Apasal Fella pulak?"_

 _"Kan itu nama ship kita orang. F untuk Fang dan ella untuk Bella"_

 _"Tapi.. mana boleh! Apasal aku dapat satu huruf aje, kau dapat 4 huruf. Kita tukar nama ship kita" Bella buat muka masam dekat Fang "Apasal? kau tak puas hati ke kalau aku tukar nama ship kita?"_

 _"Suka hati kau lah Fang. Kau nak tukar jadi Falla pun takpe" Bella duduk di atas bangku sekolah tersebut dan Fang duduk di sebelah Bella_

 _"Falla tak best.. hmmm... kalau Fanella ok juga"_

 _"Fanella? Macam nama budak perempuan aje tapi... kau mesti fikirkan nama masa depan anak perempuan kita. Kau dan aku selamanya!" Mata Bella bersinar-sinar melihat Fang "Tapi.. aku tak sangka pula kau suka dekat aku balik"_

 _"Haahaaahaaa... sebab setiap detik bergaduh dengan kau, setiap tu lah hati aku makin dekat dengan kau. Lagipun kau pun selalu cerita dekat aku tentang hal-hal kau dan aku selalu setia mendengarnya. Pada masa itu sahaja kita tak bergaduh" kata Fang sambil tersenyum_

 _"Betul juga cakap kau tapi rindu pula bergaduh dengan kau selepas sahaja kita bercouple"_

 _"Aku tak nak bergaduh dengan kau lagi sebab aku tak naklah bergaduh dengan orang yang aku sayang" Bella rasa malu pula sebab Fang kata perkataan sayang "Tapi.. kalau kau nak bergaduh, boleh juga sebab style rambut kau hari ini sangat buruk"_

 _"APA KAU CAKAP!" Bella berdiri di situ dan terus memandang Fang dengan muka marah dia "AKU BUAT STYLE RAMBUT NI HAMPIR 1 JAM TAHU TAK! CUMA KAU TU AJE, DARI DULU LAGI ASYIK RAMBUT LANDAK AJE!"_

 _"Suka hati akulah nak buat style landak ke, itik ke, kucing ke... dah aku selesa dengan rambut cacak macam landak. Kau sibuk apasal?" Fang bermasam muka dengan Bella_

 _"Habis tu, yang kau pergi cakap rambut aku buruk hari ini apasal? Kau nak cari pasal dengan aku ke?"_

 _"Dah tu, kau juga yang cakap kau rindu nak bergaduh dengan aku kan. Jadi aku carilah alasan untuk bergaduh dengan kau" balas Fang dengan nada marah dia_

 _"Memang lah rindu tapi tak payahlah nak gaduh pasal style rambut pulak. Kalau pasal benda lain takpe, aku setuju sahaja!"_

 _"Heeheee... sudahlah Bella. Jom kita fikirkan untuk kenakan Boboiboy, sampai dia dapat denda dari cikgu atau pengawas lain" Fang terus tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan sesuatu. Bella setuju sahaja "Kau ada idea tak?"_

 _"Hmmm... bagi aku fikirkan sesuatu tapi kau dari dulu lagi suka cari pasal dengan kawan-kawan yea. Lepas tu suka bersaing dengan Boboiboy, dengan aku sekali pun kau suka bersaing"_

 _"Itu sebab aku nak tunjuk kehebatan aku kepada dia. Aku tidak mahu kalah dengan kehebatan dia dan aku akan tunjuk yang aku lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy!" kata Fang dengan perasan bangganya "Tapi dengan kau.. pesaing aku paling istimewa"_

 _"Terima kasih Fang" mereka berpegang tangan sambil berikan senyuman antara satu sama lain "Aku rasa, aku sudah ada idea untuk cari pasal dengan Boboiboy"_

 _"Kaulah teman istimewa aku paling dasyat dan paling bijak sekali tapi dalam reality, aku paling bijak daripada kau" Fang tergelak sinis kepada Bella "Kau ada aje idea nakal dan berguna yea" Terus mereka berdua berbincang di atas bangku sekolah sehingga loceng berbunyi. Mereka terpaksa berhenti berbincang untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Memang nahaslah Boboiboy pada hari itu sebab idea Bella sangat berguna sekali. Pada hari itu juga Boboiboy kena denda kutip sampai selepas habis sekolah nanti_

 _"SIAP KAU PANGGGGGG!"_

 _"WOI! NAMA AKU FANG LAH!"_

 _"Aik, sempat lagi kau" Fang terus larikan diri untuk pergi berjumpa dengan Bella "Jaga dia nanti" bisik Boboiboy_

* * *

"Menakutkan" kata Boboiboy dan Gopal serentak. Kaizo rasa pelik dengan mereka berdua

"Apa yang menakutkan? Soalan matematik ni menakutkan sangat ke?" tanya Kaizo. Terus Boboiboy dan Gopal tersedar dari bayangan mereka

"Heeheee.. takde apalah abang Kaizo" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Kaizo "Saya cuma terbayangkan bagaimana kalau kita orang terkena hukuman latihan tempur yang lebih berat dari latihan tempur 5 jam tu"

"Oh... latihan tempur yang kau pergi fikir pula"

"Mestilah Kapten Kaizo. Latihan tempur Kapten Kaizo selalu bagi, mesti selalunya tahap gila, ganas dan sadis. Macam mana tak menakutkan, mesti sentiasa menakutkan. Tak pernah tak menakutkan"

"Betul tu Gopal" kata Boboiboy sambil angguk

"TAPI INI BUKAN MASANYA UNTUK FIKIRKAN LATIHAN TEMPUR 5 JAM ITU! AKU TAMBAH LAGI 10 JAM LATIHAN TEMPUR SEBAB KAMU BERDUA TERLAMPAU LEKA SANGAT SAMPAI TIDAK MENJAWAB SOALAN MATEMATIK KAMU BERDUA!" Boboiboy dan Gopal cepat-cepat menjawab soalan matematik mereka berdua. Kaizo angkat kening sebelah sambil bersilang tangan

"Siapa suruh berangan lagi masa Kaizo mengajar. Memang garang cikgu kamu ni... Gopal pun, siapa suruh tolak tawaran cikgu Papa Zola kamu. Sekarang rasakan denda kamu dari cikgu Papa Zola" kata Tok Aba. Gopal rasa nak menangis sebab menyesal tolak tawaran hari itu

Fang pula, sudah berada di bandar Pulau Rintis tetapi dia bukan berjalan bersama Bella. Dia berjalan bersama dengan gadis yang dia sukai, kedua mereka masuk ke dalam kedai buku yang mereka selalu kunjungi "Terima kasih Fang sebab selalu temankan aku pergi ke kedai buku"

"Sama-sama. Lagipun kedai buku ni kan memang kedai buku kegemaran kau dan aku"

"Betul tu. Jadi, kau nak beli buku apa hari ini?" tanya gadis itu. Fang hanya pergi ke tempat buku latihan matematik dan gadis ikut itu sahaja sambil tergelak sedikit

"Kegilaan kau dengan matematik, memang tak pernah pudar" Gadis itu dan Fang tergelak bersama sambil memilih buku latihan matematik yang ingin dibeli oleh Fang. Semenjak dua tiga hari ini, Fang sentiasa keluar bersama dengan gadis itu tetapi Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak pernah terserempak dengan mereka berdua. Memang nasib malang betul Boboiboy dan Gopal. Takpelah, mungkin esok mereka akan tahu juga siapa gadis misteri itu

* * *

 **Heheee.. ramai juga yang teka chapter kali ini adalah chapter Bella xD takdelah misteri sangat kan kan kan xD**

 **Nak clue yea... rasanya dekat fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. sudah banyak sangat clue xD**

 **jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	5. Yaya

**Welcome back my fellow reader ku yang setia! semua sudah bersedia dengan chapter ini? kalau sudah bersedia.. mari kita mulakan baca chapter Yaya!**

 **Tapi sebelum tu, author ingin ucapkan terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan review dekat fanfic ini :3 thank you semua sentiasa menyokong author dan juga fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Yaya

"Hehehee... macam mana abang aku ajar korang, best?" tanya Fang pada keesokan harinya

"Kau ingat best ke. Abang kau tu ajar tahap sadis. Salah sikit aje, terus suara garang dia keluar" kata Gopal yang sedang muram di atas bangku sekolah "Kenapalah aku tak sepandai kau. Senang aje hidup aku nanti, takdelah kena marah teruk"

"Kau tu pandai juga apa"

"Aku pandai?" Gopal melihat Fang dengan mata dia yang penuh dengan harapan

"Yelah, kau kan pandai main game, pandai makan, pandai tidur, pandai buat orang lain dapat masalah... pandailah juga tu kan" Gopal bermasam muka kepada Fang. Boboiboy tergelak sahaja "Tengok, Boboiboy pun setuju dengan aku"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan"

"Hehehee.. janganlah marah Gopal, Fang main-main aje tu" Tetapi Gopal tetap dengan muka masam dia. Fang buat tidak tahu sahaja "Lupa pula aku nak tanya. Wei Fang, semalam kau keluar dengan Bella sebab apa?"

"Dia semalam datang rumah aku sebab nak pulangkan barang yang dia pinjam, kebetulan pulak aku nak keluar masa tu. Lepas dia dah bagi barang aku balik, jadi aku dan dia pergilah ke bandar sebab dia pun nak ke sana juga tapi aku bukannya keluar jalan-jalan dengan dia pun" jawab Fang sambil membaca buku teks sejarah. Gopal memandang Boboiboy dengan senyuman sinis dia

"Oh... jadi kau pergi ke bandar sebab nak jumpa kekasih hati kau lah tu" kata Gopal sambil angkat-angkat kening "Siapa gadis tu Fang? Bagitau lah kita orang" Fang terus menutup buku teksnya dan terus bangun

"Sibuk ajelah kau ni, dengan siapa aku keluar pun, kau nak tahu juga. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu" Boboiboy dan Gopal melihat Fang berjalan ke tangga sekolah. Mereka nampak Yaya ada dekat tepi tangga sekolah. Dia dan Fang bercakap sekejap dan terus naik ke atas

"Entah-entah gadis misteri tu ialah Yaya" kata Boboiboy "Kau ingat tak lagi masa darjah 6, kau hampir nak bocorkan rahsia Yaya dekat Fang masa darjah 6 dulu. Kau, aku dan Ying tahu yang sebenarnya Yaya suka dekat Fang pada masa tu tapi sekarang ni, entahlah... tak tahu lah dia masih suka lagi ke tak"

"Hmmm... mungkin juga Yaya adalah gadis misteri itu. Macam manalah agaknya kalau dia orang tu bersama" Lalu Gopal bayangkan bagaimana kalau Fang dan Yaya bersama. Boboiboy pun ikut Gopal bayangkan sekali

* * *

 _"PANGGGGGGGGGG! SEPARUH KAWAN SEPARUH KEKASIH HATI KAU DATANG!" Menjerit Kaizo di depan pintu rumah setelah dia membuka pintu untuk Yaya. Muka Yaya menjadi merah padan sebab malu. Dia tidak sangka pula Kaizo akan berkata begitu dekat Fang_

 _"Kalau yea pun abang, TAK PERLU LAH MENJERIT!" balas Fang balik. Berkerut-kerut dahinya sebab geram sangat dengan abang dia yang reti nak menjerit sahaja. Kaizo menjemput Yaya masuk ke dalam rumah. Yaya datang ke rumah mereka kerana dia mendapat tahu bahawa Fang tidak hadir ke sekolah sebab demam_

 _"Kau jangan dekat dengan adik aku tu, takut karang virus hingus dia, virus batuk dia, virus demam dia akan berjangkit dengan kau pulak. Entah-entah virus kerepek pisang pun ada sekali" kata Kaizo sambil menutup pintu rumah. Yaya tersengih sahaja sambil menbawa bakul besar ke ruang tamu. Fang ada di ruang tamu sambil terbaring di atas sofa dengan selimut dia, hidung berhingus dia dan bersepah lantai dengan tisu-tisu yang telah digunakan. Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur untuk sambung makan bubur lobak merah dia_

 _"Hai Fang"_

 _"Hai Yaya, apasal kau datang ke sini?" tanya Fang yang tidak kelihatan sihat itu. Dia tersenyum sedikit melihat kehadiran Yaya "Kau bawak apa tu?" tanya Fang lagi sambil melihat Yaya letakkan bakul besar di atas meja ruang tamu_

 _"Aku bawa sup untuk kau. Aku yang buatkan, masih panas lagi ni. Boleh lah kau makan nanti sambil tengok tv"_

 _"Terima kasih Yaya" Fang betulkan kedudukan dia sambil melihat Yaya membuka bakul tersebut "Tapi tak perlulah kau susah-susahkan diri buatkan sup untuk aku"_

 _"Ala, kau demam.. jadi aku buatkan lah tapi kau ni degil betul semalam. Nak berlatih bola keranjang masa hujan lebat, kan dah kena demam teruk, sampai tak boleh nak datang sekolah. Lain kali berlatihlah dalam dewan ke atau tunggu hujan berhenti. Ini tidak, masa hujan juga kau nak pergi berlatih"_

 _"Yaya, janganlah berceramah dekat aku. Salah aku sebab aku terlalu yakin sangat yang aku tidak akan mendapat demam.. ACHUMMMM!" Fang cepat-cepat mengambil tisu untuk mengelap hidung dia "Maaf"_

 _"Aku nak nasihatkan sahaja Fang bukan nak bagi ceramah" Yaya mengeluarkan dua bekas makanan berbentuk bulat dan lalu dia membuka salah satu penutup bekas itu. Fang ingin bau sup itu tetapi malangnya, hidung dia tersumbat. Yaya perasan dengan kelakuan Fang tadi, dia tergelak sedikit "Hehehee.. kasihan kau. Nah, kau makanlah sup ni. Sup ayam, aku ada letak mee dalam sup tu" Fang mengambil bekas makanan itu dan juga sudu dari tangan Yaya. Dia duduk di atas sofa itu untuk memberikan ruang kepada Yaya untuk duduk sekali di atas sofa tersebut_

 _"Oh yea, aku ada beli dvd movie baru. Bolehlah kau menonton sekali dengan aku, sambil tu kita makan sup ni"_

 _"Movie apa kau beli?" tanya Yaya sambil dudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Fang bangun dari sofa itu dan keluarkan DVD star wars, movie terbaru iaitu The Force Awakens "Kau kan minat action juga. Movie ni ada action dan juga sains fiksyen"_

 _"Boleh juga, kau pasanglah movie tu" Lalu Fang memasang movie tersebut. Selepas itu, mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa sambil menikmati sup yang telah di sediakan oleh Yaya, sambil itu mereka menonton movie Star Wars bersama. Sepanjang movie itu dimainkan, mereka berdua tidak habis-habis gelak ketawa. Muka Fang kembali ceria sedikit demi sedikit. Kaizo mengintai dari dapur dan melihat dua orang sedang sibuk bergelak ketawa di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Sup tadi sudah pun di habis makan, Fang rasa kenyang dan demam dia menurun sedikit_

 _"Yaya, terima kasih kerana bawakan sup untuk aku"_

 _"Sama-sama. Kau kan demam, jadi aku buatkan sesuatu yang khas untuk kau tapi maaf sebab aku tidak sempat nak buatkan donut lobak merah untuk kau"_

 _"Takpe.. sup ni sudah cukup buatkan aku gembira" kata Fang sambil tersenyum melihat Yaya "Yaya, kau nak balik dah ke?"_

 _"Hmm.. movie ni belum habis lagi. Jadi aku nak menonton movie ni sampai habis boleh?"_

 _"Boleh tapi tak seronok pulak takde sup untuk di nikmati. Aku suka pula sup yang kau buatkan tu"_

 _"Lain kali aku buat lagi ok" kata Yaya "Tapi jangan kau demam pulak lain kali" Fang tersengih dekat Yaya_

 _"Takdelah.. aku sudah belajar dengan kesilapan aku. Aku tak kan ulangi kesilapan aku selepas ini"_

 _"Betul ke ni?" muncul Kaizo di belakang sofa "Abang tak percaya yang kau tak kan ulangi sebab kau ni nakal, sudah berapa banyak kali aku kejar kau, denda kau, bagi nasihat pun, kau tetap dengan kenakalan kau" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Tengok, dia pun setuju dengan kata-kata aku" Fang bermasam muka. Terus Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya_

 _"ABANGGGG! Janganlah sekeh adik depan Yaya, malulah adik" Yaya tergelak melihat gelagat dua beradik alien itu. Kaizo lepaskan kepala adiknya_

 _"Betullah apa abang kau cakap. Kau tu memang degil, nasihat macam mana pun, kau tetap dengan kenakalan kau. Aku bertegas dengan kau pun, kau tetap sama juga"_

 _"Aku setuju dengan kata-kata buah hati kau"_

 _"Suka hati koranglah. Aku nak pergi tidur" Fang terus bangun untuk naik ke atas_

 _"Alahai, merajuk pulak dia. Fang, janganlah merajuk. Kita kan nak tengok movie sampai habis sama-sama, tak kan kau nak bagi aku tengok sorang-sorang pulak" Fang pusing kebelakang dan ambil cushion sofa. Lalu dia baling terus ke Yaya tapi selamat Yaya dapat menangkap cushion itu "Amboi, main baling-baling pulak" Yaya baling balik cushion itu dan Fang menggelakkan diri_

 _"Heheheehee... yelah, aku temankan kau sampai movie ni habis" Kaizo tinggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Dia masuk balik ke dapaur untuk menikmati teh hijau dia pula. Yaya dan Fang duduk di atas sofa dan kembali menonton movie Star Wars. Selepas sahaja movie itu habis, Yaya baru sedar bahawa Fang sudah pun tidur. Yaya tersenyum melihat kecomelan Fang tertidur di atas sofa_

 _"Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Fang" Yaya keluar dari rumah itu secara perlahan-lahan kerana tidak mahu Fang terjaga_

* * *

"Wuuuu... sweetnya" kata Boboiboy yang baru sahaja selesai habis bayangkan Fang dan Yaya bersama "Aku pasti, gadis misteri itu mesti Yaya!"

"Hahahaa... aku pun pasti juga dengan kepastian kau! Tapi macam mana kita nak pastikan kepastian kita bahawa gadis misteri itu ialah Yaya?" tanya Gopal "Entah-entah orang lain. Manalah tahu, orang yang kita tak di sangka-sangkakan, tiba-tiba gadis misteri itu ialah Lily ke, Ying ke, Bella ke.. tak pun gadis misteri itu ialah Faye ke" Boboiboy tepuk kepala Gopal "Dey, apasal kau tepuk kepala aku?"

"Wei, Faye tu kan sepupu Fang. Dia mana layak jadi gadis misteri tu"

"Heheheee.. aku lupa pula" Gopal tersengih

"Hah! Entah-entah kak Lynna gadis misteri tu. Bayangkan Fang dengan kak Lynna" Lalu Boboiboy tepuk kepala Gopal lagi "Apasal kau tepuk kepala aku lagi?"

"Kau gila ke, kak Lynna tu kan kakak kesayangan Fang dan kak Lynna kan lebih tua daripada kita orang semua. Kalau kau nak bayangkan pun, kau bayangkan ajelah abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Betul juga tu... mari kita sama-sama bayangkan" Gopal sudah bersiap sedia untuk bayangkan tetapi...

"Eh kejap, tak perlu bayangkan. Tiap-tiap hari boleh tengok dia orang berdua tu macam bercinta tak bercinta aje aku tengok"

"Aku setuju, aku setuju!" kata Gopal sambil angguk kepala "Jadi, siasatan kita berakhir di sini dan kita masih lagi belum tahu siapa gadis misteri itu" Menangis Gopal

"Amboi! Siasat apa sampai tak masuk kelas ni?" Muncul Yaya dengan buku denda dia "Loceng sekolah sudah lama berbunyi tapi korang masih lagi ada dekat sini. Apa urusan korang sampai tak masuk kelas?"

"Errr... heheheee... kami berborak sampai tak dengar bunyi loceng sekolah" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Yaya. Gopal sudah larikan diri sebab tak nak kena denda. Yaya sudah pun menulis nama Boboiboy dan Gopal di dalam buku denda dia "Janganlah denda kita orang, Yaya. Kami janji, kami tidak akan lewat masuk ke dalam kelas lagi"

"Hmmm... boleh percaya ke ni? Tapi takpe... korang berdua tetap kena denda. Kutip sampah selepas habis waktu sekolah"

"TIDAKKKKKK! INI SEMUA GOPAL PUNYA PASAL!" Menjerit Boboiboy di halaman kawasan sekolah. Yaya rasa pelik dengan kawan dia "Dia yang suruh aku bayangkan kau dan Fang... alamak! AKU MASUK KELAS DULU!" Boboiboy lari ke kelas tanpa di soal oleh Yaya

"Aku dan Fang?" Yaya rasa hairan, apa yang dia orang bayangkan tentang dia dan Fang? fikir Yaya "Dia orang tahu ke aku dan Fang keluar bersama semenjak dua tiga hari ni?" Yaya malas nak fikir panjang kerana dia terpaksa masuk ke kelas dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal masih lagi tidak tahu siapa gadis misteri itu tapi mereka akan tahu juga nanti

tinggal satu lagi chapter :P

* * *

 **Akhirnya, terjawab juga siapa gadis misteri itu.. tapi Boboiboy dan Gopal still tak tahu lagi xD semua sudah happy gadis misteri itu ialah Yaya? hehehe**

 **oh yea, kepada aisyah - jangan risau tentang Lily, Ying dan Bella xD dia orang akan jumpa juga pasangan dia orang nanti but itu semua dalam masa depan dia orang sahaja... dan ingat xD ini hanyalah rekaan author sahaja~ jangan ambik serius pulak :3**

 **Jumpa lagi di last chapter**


	6. Kisah Sebenarnya

**Welcome back semua :3 semua sudah puas hati apabila dapat tahu siapa dihati Fang? sesiapa yang tak puas hati atau tidak suka, ini hanyalah hiburan sahaja. Kita semua ada minat yang berbeza.. jadi janganlah kecam kepada sesiapa yang minat berbeza dengan kita dan janganlah jadikan ia sesuatu benda untuk bergaduh**

 **Jangan terlampau ambik serius sangat kerana ada yang lebih penting daripada itu :3**

 **Author bagi nasihat pulak xD hahahahaa... but author ingin ucapkan ribuan terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kisah sebenarnya...

Semuanya berlaku sewaktu mereka darjah 5 lagi, pada waktu mereka bergaduh semasa sesi latihan musical drama. Dari situ, perasaan suka timbul dihati mereka tetapi mereka sangka, perasaan itu hanyalah suka kerana persahabatan mereka sahaja tetapi, ianya lebih daripada itu. Perasaan cinta belum lagi hadir pada ketika itu tetapi semuanya berubah apabila mereka sudah naik ke darjah 6, kawan-kawan mereka sudah mulai perasan dengan kelakuan pelik mereka. Paling ketara sekali apabila Fang terlampau berlagak sangat kerana memenangi pertandingan membuat pastry dan Yaya terus merajuk dengan dia. Lagi satu semasa Yaya geram saat Fang terlampau nakal sangat, sampai dia pergi menghentam Fang menggunakan kuasa dia sendiri dan merancang sesuatu untuk mengajar Fang

Pada masa yang sama, Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying dapat rasakan Yaya suka kepada Fang tetapi Fang pula, seperti biasa. Hati dia tetap ke donut lobak merah dia tetapi semasa Fang terminum air cinta yang telah dicipta oleh Adudu. Fang sebenarnya ingat kepada siapa dia ingin luahkan tapi dia hanya buat-buat tidak ingat kerana dia tidak mahu persahabatan dia dan Yaya menjadi janggal. Jadi dia terpaksa rahsiakan perkara itu daripada kawan-kawan dia, terutama sekali Yaya. Dia simpan rahsia itu sehinggalah mereka tingkatan 5. Sehari selepas sahaja Boboiboy dan Gopal terbaca puisi yang di tulis oleh Fang sendiri, dia ingin mengambil risiko dan memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Pada masa yang sama, Yaya juga ingin mengambil risiko juga. Apa yang terjadi apa-apa pun selepas itu, mereka akan tetap menjadi kawan baik tetapi akhirnya, mereka tahu perasaan sebenar masing-masing. Mereka tidak rahsiakan hubungan mereka dari kawan-kawan mereka. Cuma Boboiboy dan Gopal sahaja yang sibuk sangat nak menyiasat siapakah gadis misteri itu

Sehingga kini mereka berdua tidak tahu siapa gadis misteri itu. Pada hari sabtu, selepas sahaja Boboiboy dan Gopal habis kelas tambahan mereka bersama dengan Kaizo, mereka terus ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Mereka terserempak dengan Fang dan Ying sedang berjalan ke sebuah kedai ice cream

"Wei wei, itu Fang dengan Ying lah" kata Gopal sambil mengusik-usik bahu Boboiboy

"Ha ah lah, entah-entah.. itulah gadis misteri yang telah menawan hati Fang"

"Kalau macam tu, mari kita terjah dia orang!" Gopal mengheret Boboiboy untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream tersebut "Akhirnya, kita dapat bocorkan rahsia si panas baran itu" Gopal membuka pintu kedai ice cream tersebut. Dia rasa sangat yakin dengan apa yang dia nampak tadi. Boboiboy cuma takut tekaan mereka salah lagi. Apabila mereka masuk ke dalam kedai itu, mereka berdua tidak sangka pula Faye, Bella dan Yaya ada di situ juga

"Aik, apa korang buat dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmm... lupalah tu. Bukan ke sepatutnya hari ini kita orang mengadakan ulangkaji bersama selepas sahaja korang habis kelas tambahan dengan Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya kepada mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Gopal tersengih melihat Yaya. Wajah keyakinan Gopal tadi, terus menjadi hampa tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah "Itulah korang, asyik nak berangan aje semenjak akhir-akhir ni"

"Dey, apasal marah kita orang. Marahlah orang yang buat kita berangan, si Fang tu"

"Apasal aku pulak? Aku mana ada buat apa-apa" marah Fang kepada Gopal. Tangan dia menggenggam pensil yang dia sedang pegang dan terus pensil itu patah menjadi dua

"Sebab kita orang tengah siasat siapakah gadis misteri itu" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri sebab Gopal masih lagi nak tahu siapa gadis misteri itu. Bagi Boboiboy, biarlah Fang bagitau sendiri kerana dia sudah mengalah untuk mengetahui siapa gadis misteri itu "Dan gadis misteri itu adalah..." Gopal terus tunding jarinya ke arah Ying "YING!"

"Aik, apasal aku pulak.. bukan aku maaa"

"Eh, habis tu siapa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm... kalau korang nak tahu sangat, gadis misteri itu adalah-"

"PANGGGGG!" Muncul Kaizo dengan sebuah buku milik Fang. Boboiboy takut pula kalau kejadian ini berulang lagi seperti sewaktu dia ingin tahu siapa gadis misteri itu, ketika mereka semua darjah 6 "KEGILAAN APAKAH INI!" Kaizo tunjuk puisi cinta yang ditulis oleh Fang dalam beberapa hari yang lalu. Terkejut Fang dengan kemunculan abang dia di dalam kedai ice cream itu. Fang menelan ludah kerana abang dia dapat tahu dia sedang bercinta dengan seseorang, lalu dia tersengih kepada abang dia "AKU SURUH KAU BELAJAR! BUKANNYA BERCINTA!"

"Heheheee... jangan marah abang. Adik... adik..." Fang tidak tahu hendak menjadi apa. Lidah dia sudah menjadi kelu

"Adik apa? JAWAB CEPAT!" Fang takut melihat abangnya yang begitu marah sekali "Jadi, siapa gadis yang kau tengah bercinta tu?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat wajah-wajah kawan perempuan adiknya kecuali Faye "SIAPAKAH GADIS ITU?"

"Baik kau jawab Fang. Kalau tidak, kau juga akan kena hukuman nanti" tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal menyibuk sekali. Dia tergelak sinis kepada Fang dan hati dia terlampau gembira sangat sebab Fang kena marah dengan Kaizo yang garang itu

"Err... gadis tu sebenarnya..." Fang melihat Yaya dan terus tersenyum "AKU LARI DULUUUU!" Fang pegang tangan Yaya dan terus lari dari kedai itu bersama Yaya sebab di dalam buku tersebut, dia ada tulis nama gadis yang dia cintai di mukasurat lain dan gadis itu adalah Yaya. Mata Boboiboy dan Gopal membulat besar melihat mereka berdua lari keluar dari kedai ice cream itu. Ying, Faye dan Bella tergelak di situ. Kaizo hanya angkat kening sebelah dan baru dia faham, selama ini adik dia selalu sangat pergi ke kedai buku ataupun ke perpuskataan Pulau Rintis bersama dengan Yaya semenjak dari darjah 6 lagi. Selama itulah mereka cipta dunia mereka sendiri tanpa disedari oleh kawan-kawan mereka. Bagaimana Kaizo tahu tentang dunia mereka berdua? Itu kerana, Kaizo dan Lynna selalu terserempak dengan mereka berdua di kedai buku ataupun di perpuskataan

"Hmm... dengan Yaya sekali dia nak pergi bawak lari" kata Boboiboy sambil gelengkan kepala

"Biarkan ajelah mereka... dia takut Yaya kena hukumanlah tu, sebab itu dia lari dengan Yaya sekali maaa" Ying tergelak sambil makan ice cream vanilla dia

"Betul kata kau tapi kalau itu sudah menjadi isi hati adik aku. Aku benarkan tapi kalau dia terlampau leka sangat dengan dunia cinta dia tu. Aku akan menghukum dia" kata Kaizo

"Tak mungkinlah abang Kaizo. Yaya tu jenis rajin dan tegas, tak mungkin dia bawa Fang terlalu leka sangat dalam alam percintaan mereka tu tapi.. semenjak bila orang tu bersama?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia. Cuma Ying, Faye dan Bella sahaja yang tahu kisah bagaimana mereka bersama

* * *

 _Cerita dia bermula di sini_

 _Kebiasaannya, Fang akan terus pulang ke rumah tetapi pada hari itu, semasa waktu rehat. Dia telah berfikir panjang untuk mengambi risiko dengan memberitahu Yaya tentang cintanya kepada dia. Dia asyik ingatkan diri dianya berulang kali. Kalau cinta dia di tolak, dia akan terima sahaja dan tidak akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal atau jauhkan diri dia daripada Yaya dan mungkin persahabatan mereka akan terjejas tetapi dia perlu lepaskan perasaan dia kepada Yaya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan menyesal nanti. Fang pergi mencari Yaya semasa waktu rehat dan akhirnya dia jumpa gadis bertudung pink itu. Yaya sedang berborak dengan rakan-rakan mereka yang lain di tepi padang sekolah_

 _"YAYA!" panggil Fang dari jauh lagi_

 _"Dia sudah sampai... kau pergilah dekat dia" kata Bella "Mesti dia nak sesuatu tu"_

 _"Macam mana kau tahu dia nak sesuatu" tanya Yaya_

 _"Aku main teka aje tapi kalau dia nak luahkan cinta dia kepada kau, aku ucapkan tahniah. Aku ni, sudah beberapa tahun asyik suka dia aje, akhirnya aku lepaskan sahaja si Pang tu sebab aku tahu, hati dia sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang iaitu kau. Maaflah sebab selama ni aku rahsiakan perkara ini daripada kau. Aku tahu ni pun sebab dia sendiri bagitahu aku dan dia juga yang suruh aku jangan bagitau kau tapi aku bagitau juga.. hehehee" Bella senyum kepada Yaya "Aku tidak kisah kalau kau bersama dia cuma dia sahaja yang tak tahu kau pun suka dekat dia, itu pun sebab aku tidak beritahu dia. Aku nak korang luahkan perasaan korang tanpa dia perlu tahu sendiri daripada aku atau dari orang lain tapi dua-dua macam tak mengaku aje. Baik aku bocorkan rahsia dia kepada kau, senang hidup aku selepas ni... heheheee"_

 _"Betul juga kata Bella tadi. Senang hidup kami daripada melihat korang berdua asyik pendamkan perasaan itu sahaja. Kau pergilah luahkan perasaan kau sebenarnya kepada dia maaa... aku mahu kawan aku gembira"_

 _"Terima kasih Ying. Terima kasih Bella" Yaya rasa senang hati dengan semangat yang diberikan oleh kawan-kawan dia. Faye menolak Yaya pergi dari situ dan lalu dia berikan senyuman kepada Yaya_

 _"Semoga berjaya" kata Faye. Yaya terus berjalan sambil menoleh kebelakang. Ying, Bella dan Faye berikan senyuman manis mereka kepada Yaya. Mereka juga ucapkan semoga berjaya kepada Yaya_

 _"Yaya!" Fang memanggil Yaya lagi_

 _"Fang, aku nak cakap dengan kau tentang sesuatu" Lalu Yaya membawa Fang ke tempat lain, tempat yang tidak ramai pelajar lalu lalang di situ. Yaya menarik nafas dan lalu berkata "Fang, lepas sekolah. Aku ada sesuatu nak bagitau kau tapi kita ke tempat lain. Aku tak nak orang lain dengar pulak"_

 _"Ok" kata Fang "Aku pun sebenarnya ada sesuatu nak bagitau kau. Jadi kita berjumpa dekat kedai donut kegemaran aku tu"_

 _"Ok, aku jumpa kau dekat sana nanti"_

* * *

 _Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi, waktu sekolah sudah pun tamat. Fang menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas. Yaya ketawa sedikit melihat gelagat Fang yang tidak sabar untuk pergi berjumpa dengan dia di kedai donut yang ada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Hati dia berdebar-debar pula untuk pergi bertemu dengan Fang. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah rasa begitu tapi hari ini, dia rasa lain. Dia rasa ada sesuatu perasaan gembira yang timbul dihatinya. Mungkin ini petanda baik bagi dia tetapi dia tidak mahu terlalu gembira sangat kerana takut nanti jadi benda lain pula_

 _"Yaya, semoga berjaya. Nanti cerita dekat kita orang apa yang terjadi" kata Ying kepada kawan baik dia_

 _"Terima kasih Ying"_

 _"Kau sangat bertuah sebab berjaya menawan si panas baran tu. Panas baran macam mana pun dia tu, hati dia tetap akan berlembut juga. Aku juga yang rasa cemburu dekat kau tapi jangan risau, tiada perasaan dendam dekat kau dan dia" Bella sudah lama terima kenyataan itu semenjak Fang beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Hati dia pada ketika itu, memang sedih tapi dia tidak mahu berdendam sangat sebab Fang adalah diantara kawan terbaik dia walaupun mereka suka sangat bergaduh "Go get him" kata Bella sebelum Yaya keluar dari kelas mereka. Ying, Bella dan Faye melambai-lambai ke arah Yaya_

 _"Kalau abang Kaizo tahu adik dia sedang bercinta, mesti Fang kena marah punya tapi apa Fang kisah, dia akan tetap teruskan" kata Faye sambil bayangkan wajah Kaizo yang garang itu "Semoga berjaya Fang. Semoga abang kau tak tahu apa yang kau nak buat sekarang ini"_

 _"Hehehee.. harap-harap begitulah Faye" Bella tergelak bersama Ying dan Faye_

 _Fang sudah pun berada di kedai donut. Dia duduk di hujung kedai sambil menunggu kedatang Yaya. Sambil menunggu itu, dia makan donut lobak merah dia untuk kurangkan kegelisahan dia. Fang asyik melihat jam di dinding kedai itu, dia berharap sangat Yaya sampai cepat tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia takut juga apa yang akan dijawab oleh Yaya nanti. Tidak sampai 10 minit, Yaya sudah pun sampai dengan senyuman gembira dia. Fang terus tersenyum melihat kehadiran Yaya_

 _"Lama tunggu?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Hmm... takdelah lama sangat. Sambil aku tunggu tu, aku makanlah donut kegemaran aku"_

 _"Heheehe... aku pergi beli donut aku sekejap. Kau nak donut lobak merah kau lagi?" Fang angguk dan terus Yaya pergi beli dua donut, satu untuk dia dan satu lagi untuk Fang. Yaya kembali dengan donut mereka "Hari ini aku belanja kau tapi kau kenalah belanja aku selepas ini"_

 _"Aku tak kisah pun Yaya. Janji aku dapat donut kegemaran aku! Terima kasih Yaya"_

 _"Sama-sama Fang tapi kau janganlah makan tahap gelojoh sangat" Muka Fang menjadi merah kerana malu, jadi dia makan donut itu secara sopan "Heeheheee.. pandai pun kau. Oh yea, aku ada jumpa novel baru semalam. Aku ingatkan aku nak pergi dengan kau nanti sebab aku tahu, kau mesti nak beli buku latihan matematik"_

 _"Itu sudah semestinya tapi kita ke sini buku untuk berbincangkan tentang buku latihan ataupun novel" Fang letak donut lobak merah yang di pegang tadi "Aku sebenarnya nak beritau kau tentang sesuatu tapi aku bukannya reti bab-bab ni" Yaya tersenyum melihat Fang yang sudah mulai rasa gelisah_

 _"Kau tidak perlu bercakap apa Fang. Aku tahu apa yang ada dihati kau sebab Bella sendiri yang bagitahu"_

 _"Cheh, tak guna punya Bella" bisik Fang "Jadi kau tahulah aku sebenarnya suka dekat kau" Yaya angguk sambil tersenyum kepada Fang "Aku sebenarnya sudah lama cintai kau, semenjak tahun lepas lagi tapi aku senyap sahaja sebab aku tidak mahu persahabatan kita terjejas"_

 _"Tapi aku pula lain.. aku semenjak dari kita darjah 5 lagi" Fang rasa nak tersedak apabila dia dapat tahu yang Yaya memang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun suka dekat dia "Tapi aku sedar aku cintakan kau semenjak dari tahun lepas juga"_

 _"Jadi selama ini, kita hanya pendamkan perasaan kita yang sebenarnyalah" Fang ketawa sedikit dan terus diikuti dengan gelakan Yaya "Tapi aku risaukan satu aje.."_

 _"Apa dia?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Abang aku.. aku takut karang dia menjerit dekat aku sebab bercinta pula tapi aku tak kisah pun. Aku bukan macam dia, sampai sekarang dia tak berani nak luahkan cinta dia kepada kak Lynna. Aku cuma takut kak Lynna akan diambil orang dan abang aku juga yang akan kecewa nanti"_

 _"Hmm.. lama-lama nanti dia akan berani juga. Entah-entah bila ada orang nak ambil kak Lynna dari dia, baru dia nak bagitahu. Abang kau tu garang macam mana pun, ada juga lawak dekat diri dia tu. Nampaknya impian kau ingin melihat mereka bersama masih lagi dalam samar-samar"_

 _"Nampaknya begitulah" Fang gigit sedikit donut merah dia "Tapi apa kita nak buat hubungan kita sekarang ini? Rahsiakan?"_

 _"Tak perlu rahsiakan. Buat apa kita nak rahsiakan, kita buat seperti biasa sahaja walaupun hubungan kita sudah berubah"_

 _"Aku setuju" Fang sambung balik makan donut dia bersama dengan Yaya. Selepas itu, mereka tidak rasa begitu janggal. Perbualan mereka bersambung seperti biasa, hanya hubungan mereka sahaja yang berubah. Ying, Bella dan Faye gembira apabila dapat tahu keesokan harinya dan Fang pula, malas nak bagitahu Boboiboy dan Gopal. Jadi, tiada siapa yang bagitahu mereka berdua. Ying, Bella dan Faye tidak tahu tentang itu, jadi mereka buat biasa sahaja seperti tiada apa yang berlaku. Tentang Fang dan Yaya keluar bersama pun, mereka tidak tahu juga sehinggalah Boboiboy tercakap yang dia dan Gopal bayangkan kalau Yaya dan Fang bersama. Dia rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Boboiboy sebab dia sendiri tidak beritahu kawan-kawan perempuan dia yang dia selalu keluar dengan Fang semenjak hari mereka tahu tentang perasaan masing-masing_

* * *

"Errr.. Fang, apasal kau bawa aku lari sekali?" tanya Yaya selepas sahaja mereka sudah berhenti berlari. Mereka kini berada di tepi pantai. Fang tercungap-cungap sebab terlampau penat sangat berlari. Dia menarik nafas dan lalu berkata

"Sebab nama kau ada di dalam buku tu. Kalau abang aku nampak, mesti kau akan terkena sekali" kata Fang sambil duduk di atas tembok tepi pantai. Yaya duduk di sebelah dia "Tak sangka pula abang aku pergi periksa semua buku aku, tak guna punya abang"

"Hmmm... dia kan abang kau, sudah tentulah dia nak pergi periksa segala-galanya"

"Aku dah besar pun, masih lagi nak periksa barang-barang aku" Fang bermasam muka kerana geram sangat dekat abang dia

"Kau kan suka sangat buat perkara nakal, mestilah dia nak periksa segala-galanya. Manalah tahu kau sembunyikan sesuatu ke dari dia. Kau dari dulu lagi suka sangat buat nakal dekat abang kau, tak pun dekat Boboiboy ataupun dekat Gopal" Fang tersengih "Dia tak naklah kau terlampau nakal sangat, lagipun kita nak SPM dah. Dia tak nak ada benda menganggu kau nanti"

"Terima kasih Yaya tapi aku pasti, tiada benda yang boleh menganggu aku. AKU JUGA PASTIKAN AKU DAPAT NOMBOR SATU! HAHAHAAAAA!"

"Hmm.. suka hati kau lah Fang, asalkan kau lulus tapi..." Yaya senyap sekejap "Apa akan terjadi nanti selepas sahaja kita tamat sekolah"

"Itu kau tak perlu risau sekarang ini. Bila sudah sampai nanti, kita akan berbincang tentang perkara itu" Fang tersenyum kepada Yaya dan lalu Yaya membalas balik senyuman Yaya. Kaizo pula, dia sedang menghendap adiknya yang ada di tepi pantai. Dia biarkan mereka berdua tapi bila adik dia balik nanti, tahulah apa dia akan buat nanti

"Tapi adik aku juga yang lebih berani daripada aku" Kaizo terus keluar sesuatu dari poket seluar dia. Dia melihat kotak kecil itu dan sudah tiba masanya untuk memberitahu Lynna. Kaizo tersenyum sambil melihat langit yang sudah dihiasi dengan pelbagai bentuk awan. Lalu dia menghubungi Lynna kerana dia mahu Lynna tahu perkara yang sebenarnya pada hari itu juga tapi cerita itu, kemudian hari. Sampai di sini sahajalah kisah gadis misteri Fang

-Tamat-

* * *

 **Sudah pun habis... uwaaaa! akhirnya, semua rahsia yang selama ini author simpan, akhir terbongkar juga xD hahahaaaaa!**

 **Semoga kamu semua terhibur dengan fanfic ini! Jumpa lagi di fanfic baru yang lain :3 (itu pun kalau ada)**

 **Fanfic Kawan Baik ku 1 & 2 memang tiada kena mengena dengan fanfic Cinta Pertama Fang dan juga fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. kisah Kaizo dan Lynna lain sebenarnya, memang lain daripada kisah Kawan Baik Ku**

 **Sayonara!**

 **p/s - author kalau buat kisah cinta, author suka bermula dengan persahabatan, dari situ, terus bertukar menjadi lebih daripada itu :) tak pun kisah cinta tragedi xD hahahaa... but still, author memang tak reti nak buat kisah cinta xD atau buat ayat-ayat bunga.. hehehee..**

 **-Maaf semua, author tak dapat nak update Aku Abang, Kau Adik hari ini, esok author akan update-**


End file.
